JNPR Dreams/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Qrow Branwen is seen flying in his bird form over a cup with an umbrella in it in a neon-lit room. Qrow flies back to the cup and transforms, but it goes awry as it is just his head that transforms. He has trouble balancing his large head over his tiny bird body, before regaining himself. Qrow: (looking down at his bird body) Well, just my luck... Qrow then tries to get a sip from the nearby drink, but to no avail. Qrow: Yeah, I have to fix this... ---- Team JNPR are sleeping soundly in their dorm room on their respective beds. Nora Valkyrie snores upside down on her bed before the scene transitions to her dream. In her dream, Nora sits at a table as Lie Ren brings her a large stack of pancakes. Nora: For me? (gasps) You shouldn't have! Give it here! (takes the plate of pancakes from Ren) Nora then takes the note that came with the pancakes. Nora: Ren and Nora, butter together. Awwwwwwww! Ren then holds out a fork with a piece of sliced pancake on it. Nora opens her mouth wide open as Ren feeds her. The scene then transitions out of Nora's dream, with Nora herself holding a fork before dropping it. Meanwhile, in Ren's dream, Ozpin is at the pool next to a chair with a look of distress on his face. Ozpin: We need someone to test this new pool chair! But none of us has the expertise to do it! Ren: Leave it to me. I'm your man. Ozpin's eyes sparkle as he sees Ren leaning on the diving board. His teeth sparkle as his name and symbol are shown in gold letters with a choir in the background also singing his name. Nora: Ren! Don't be a hero! (does a melodramatic kneel) Ren: If I don't do this, no one else will. Nora faints with a sigh while Ren proceeds to sit on the pool chair. Ren: (putting on sunglasses) If I'm not done napping in an hour... give me another hour. Ozpin bows repeatedly while Nora leans on the arm of the pool chair. Nora: (dreamy) He's such an inspiration... Ren's dream finishes up with Ren himself wearing sunglasses while he sleeps. As Pyrrha Nikos sleeps, she dreams of Jaune Arc fighting a Beowolf. Jaune defeats the Beowolf, and looks over to his partner. Jaune: Watch out on your-- Pyrrha: ...left! Pyrrha finishes Jaune's sentence as she uses Milo to knock a Beowolf out. Pyrrha: Two more from-- Jaune: ...behind! The two of them use their respective shields to block the Beowolves claws before defeating them. Pyrrha: We make a pretty good-- Jaune: ...team? Yeah, we really do, don't we. The two then pucker up and are about to kiss each other, but more Beowolves suddenly show up, interrupting their moment. The two of them go back to battling the Beowolves as Pyrrha's dream finishes. In Jaune's dream, he lectures to Ozpin, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck as they look at an elaborate equation he's written on the chalkboard. Jaune: ...aaaand that is how we can finally defeat evil, end poverty, and make broccoli taste like ice cream. Oobleck: Astonishing! I've never encountered such smartitude! Port: I can finally eat vegetables! (eats a broccoli) Ozpin: Jaune Arc, I hereby award you "Huntsman of the Year". A tiara drops onto Jaune's head as well as a bouquet of flowers in his hands. A large crowd, consisting of his professors, his teammates, and other friends, all cheer for him. Everyone: Jaune is the man! Jaune is the man! Jaune is the man! In the morning time, Jaune is still dreaming while his now-awake teammates watch him mutter in his sleep. Jaune: Jaune is the man... Jaune is the man... I'm great! Ren: Is he cheering himself? Pyrrha: Awwww! Shh! (whispers) Don't wake him! He looks soooo happy! Jaune: (muttering) Guys, be careful with my tiara... (smacks lips) ---- Back to Qrow, who is still stuck in his partial tranformation from earlier, he goes to Ozpin to help him out. Ozpin: (sighs) And... you're sure you're not happy with this? Qrow: (sighs) Yes. Very... Ozpin: Well, alright then. Ozpin then takes out The Long Memory and waves it like a magic wand, with sparkles coming from the tip. He then casts it on Qrow and puff of smoke blocks the screen. Ozpin: Ah, yes, much better. Qrow gets his regular body back, but his head is turned into his crow form's head. Qrow shivers as Ozpin smiles slyly. Ozpin: Do you like it? One squawk for yes, two for no. Qrow tries to squawk twice, but Ozpin stops his second squawk before he could yell it. Ozpin: Great! Say no more, always happy to help. Toodaloo! Ozpin walks away while Qrow helplessly squawks before giving up. Qrow drinks from the cup he found earlier, now having a much easier time with it, and just shrugs before walking away whistling. Category:Transcripts